1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-layer color photographic light-sensitive material which can provide color images having improved color reproduction and sharpness, and, more particularly, to a multi-layer color photographic light-sensitive material free from the disadvantages due to the incorporation of a basic polymer which are encountered during production and processing of the mul ti-layer color photographic light-sensitive material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multi-layer color photographic light-sensitive material generally comprises a support having thereon at least two hydrophilic colloid layers with at least one of the hydrophilic colloid layers being a light-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer. In typical multi-color photographic light-sensitive materials an antihalation layer (AHL); an emulsion unit sensitive to blue light and containing a yellow color-forming coupler (BL); an emulsion unit sensitive to green light and containing a magenta color-forming coupler (GL); an emulsion unit sensitive to red light and containing a cyan color-forming coupler (RL); a protective layer (PL); a layer for absorbing light of a specific wavelength range in the ultraviolet and visible regions (FL); an intermediate layer (ML); and the like; are provided on a support.
It is well known in the art that a basic polymer can be used together with an acid dye as a mordant therefor in the AHL, FL, ML or PL of a color photographic light-sensitive material, and can be used in an image-receiving layer of a positive type photographic material for a color diffusion transfer process. In such cases, the acid dye is used to prevent irradiation and halation, to filter light of a specific wavelength range, to increase the resistance to a safe-light, to control the printing condition to a positive light-sensitive material, to readily distinguish one surface of a photographic material from the other, or the like.
A color-forming coupler is frequently incorporated in a color photographic light-sensitive material by dispersing a coupler such as a Fischer type coupler having a water-soluble anionic group in a hydrophilic colloid in a micellar form, or a coupler such as an oil-soluble or hydrophobic coupler in a hydrophilic colloid as fine particles using a surface active agent having an anionic group. Other additives such as an oil-soluble or hydrophobic hydroquinone derivative or ultraviolet absorber are also incorporated.
Particular technical difficulties have been encountered when a basic polymer, an acid dye and color-forming coupler or other photographic additives are used together in the hydrophilic colloid layers of a multi-layer color photographic light-sensitive material.
A first disadvantage is that an anionic surface active agent, such as those of an alkylnaphthalene sulfonic acid type or an alkylbenzene sulfonic acid type which are conventionally used for dispersing a photographic additive such as a hydrophobic coupler, tends to interact with the basic polymer resulting in decreasing the basic properties of the polymer with respect to an acid dye.
A second disadvantage is the prevention of uniform coating due to the occurence of a fine deposit arising from the interaction between the anionic surface active agent and the basic mordant.
A third disadvantage is that most basic polymers render it difficult to remove reduced silver by bleaching and fixing (hereinafter designated "silver removing"), in particular when these are used together with a surface active agent or a colorforming coupler, and result in a thiosulfate which is used in a fixing step remaining in a photographic material thereby degrading the color reproduction and fastness of a dye image.
A fourth disadvantage is that the third disadvantage is further promoted where the so-called "DIR-hydroquinone" "ICC-hydroquinone", "DIR-coupler" or "ICC-coupler" is present (Descriptions are given in U.S. Pat. Application Ser. Nos. 467,539, filed May 6, 1974, and 461,087, filed Apr. 15, 1974 with respect to ICC-couplers and ICC-hydroquinones).